


And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do (You make me love you)

by Bearzywrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearzywrites/pseuds/Bearzywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just wish fulfilment on my part, based on a fairly memorable moment in the film. SPOILERS. SO MANY SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do (You make me love you)

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that bit where Sam and Bucky have been webbed up and Sam is all "I hate you"? My imagination was captured.
> 
> 6 times Sam tells Bucky he hates him, and one time he says something else. 
> 
> Title from "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus.

Sam stared out the window, watching the birds. They were different birds to the ones at home, wheeling hawks and fluttering parrots, not the pigeons and european sparrows of the city. It made him homesick, not for the city but for the air. They hadn't managed to rescue his wings on the way out of the Raft.  As he watched a hawk spot something and begin a tight dive he felt someone come up behind him. The reflection in the window told him it was Barnes. Bucky.   
"Making friends, birdie?" The man laughed, and Sam turned to face him, leaning against the huge window. Bucky's metal arm had been shorn off at the shoulder, and it looked odd in its tiny foam sheath. Like a gun in a crocheted bootie.   
"Just thinking I might see if I can get Redwing 2.0 to look like an actual bird. Wouldn't that be cool?"   
"You and I have different definitions of cool, Sam." Bucky leaned against the window next to Sam.   
"Yeah well, what do you know? You and Steve both have a lot of cool to catch up on. Me, I'm a native to this era's cool. I'm fluent in cool." Sam rambled, kicking himself with every word that came out of his mouth.   
"Whatever you say." Bucky didn't outright laugh, but the corner of his mouth was twitching.  
"Any particular reason you're over here? Or did you just want to mock me some?"   
"Mostly the mocking, but actually I came to let you know I'm going back into the ice, and you might have to put up with Stevie moping a little over it."   
"I can't wait. Holed up in Wakanda because I'm on the run from the United Nations and you're gonna go and make my best friend here mope?" He cocked a smile."At least I won't have to deal with your teasing ass for a while."  
"Face it. You're gonna miss my teasing ass." Bucky began to walk away, twitching his hips a little.   
"Not at all." Sam said, trying to deny to himself exactly what he was watching as Bucky left the room. "I hate you" he muttered to himself when the super soldier was gone.  
  
He didn't say anything when Bucky crawled into bed with him that night, just wondered if he was doing the smart thing. But as Bucky's mouth closed around his cock, he decided he didn't care so much if he was being smart. 

\---

"I hate you" Sam groaned as he felt a mouth on his neck the next morning. "What is it, dawn?"   
"Just after" Bucky breathed in his air and pressed his mouth to Sam's.   
"Jesus! Morning breath!" Sam said, but didn't pull away.  
"Bucky's fine." Buck smiled against Sam's mouth. "But I'll accept it." Sam pulled away and hit him with a pillow.   
  


\---

Bucky had been woken up from the tank for the first time because they were shifting to a new base and nobody wanted him to wake up in an unfamiliar place. It had been almost a year, but Tony had secretly donated the Secret Avengers an old mansion in upstate New York, not far from the Avengers compound. There, they could be useful in a way they just weren't in Wakanda. Most of them, particularly Steve and Clint, were getting restless with nothing to do.   
Now, they were getting shot at.   
Of course they were.  
Some idiot with a smartphone had put a picture of Steve on twitter while they had been passing through the airport. It hadn't taken long for General Ross to send in his goons after that.   
Sam felt lost. He didn't have his wings, didn't have Redwing, just a 9mm and his brains. That didn't feel like enough while he stood behind Wanda and two super soldiers. Bucky still only had one arm and he was doing better than Sam!   
They were headed towards the exit, running with Wanda projecting a shield between them and the gunmen when Bucky suddenly pushed Sam to the ground and covered him with his body. There was an explosion almost immediately afterwards and Sam wondered what had happened. He couldn't see anything past the bulk of soldier in his way. Not that the bulk of super soldier in his way was a bad view.   
"Don't worry Princess Samantha, I'm here to save you" Bucky whispered in his ear and Sam rolled his eyes.   
"I hate you" he replied with a smile.   
Bucky kissed him on the forehead, and then hauled him to his feet. Oh yeah. On the run. If anyone asked, he definitely didn't get distracted from that.

\---

"Hey, so turns out the docs can't put me back under for at least a week, so how about you teach me some of your cool" Bucky said, throwing a pillow at Sam from across the living room to get his attention. Sam threw it back, but it fell short and Bucky had to lean forwards to catch it.   
"Well I think first we need to learn how much pop culture knowledge you have." Bucky threw the pillow back and they began an absent minded game of catch. "Have you seen many movies?"   
"Sure, nobody looks twice at people in movie theatres. I watched a lot when I was in hiding after DC."   
"So you've seen Star Wars?"   
"I didn't really get it honestly. I mean, it was cool, but it seemed like everyone else was laughing at jokes when I couldn't tell what was funny."   
"I suppose you just jumped straight to Episode 7 then huh?"   
"I thought that was just a random number, like Big Hero 6"  
"Ok, that's it. We're watching Star Wars tonight. FRIDAY?"   
"Yes?" Tony's new virtual assistant asked from the ceiling.   
"Tell the others Bucky and I are watching Star Wars and they're invited to join."  
"Don't do that, FRIDAY. They're not invited, and we're going to watch in my bedroom." Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. "There's more than one reason to go to the movies."   
  
"Man, I missed the best part!" Sam complained as the credits began to roll on Episode 5. He glared at Bucky, who looked unapologetic as he kissed the skin of Sam's hipbone. "I hate you."   
"I know." Bucky said, and winked. 

\---

Sam swore loudly. Bucky was going back under the next day and had decided to spend a good chunk of the night making up for that fact with Sam. Right now Bucky had him up against the closet door, somehow fucking him while his only hand was pressed up against the door. He captured Sam's mouth in his, trying to silence him, but all Sam did was groan louder into his partner's mouth.  
"Sam?" Steve called suddenly from outside the room. "Are you all right in there? It sounds like you're in pain." Sam and Bucky both froze mid thrust, and Bucky pulled back, for Sam to respond. Sam couldn't speak though, his tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth with all the blood (that was left over from his dick, if he was honest) rushing to his face.   
Bucky decided to take matters into his own hands - so to speak.  
"Don't worry Stevie, that was me! We're more than good in here." He grinned at Sam and kissed him quickly again.  
"Bucky?" Steve called back "What are you doing in there?"   
"Sam!" Bucky laughed back happily, and Sam wished the ground would open him up and swallow him. Or that it would just as soon as Bucky finished up.   
"You're do - Oh GOD!" Sam could practically hear Steve blushing. "Forget I- Have fu- You know what, screw this." Steve rambled, and there were footsteps practically running away from the door.   
  


"Now where was I?" Bucky murmured and thrust into Sam, kissing his neck as Sam swore again.   
"I hate you" Sam managed to force out between gasps. Bucky just laughed.

\---

"So, Bucky? And you?" Steve asked the next day when Bucky had been sealed back into his chamber. His face was reddening just asking, and Sam put his head in his hands.   
"I am so sorry about yesterday, Steve."   
"No! I mean, I didn't exactly want to hear my two best friends - you know, but I'm glad you're happy." He fished around in his pocket for a moment then handed Sam a folded piece of paper. It looked like a receipt. "Bucky told me to give you this. I think he was too embarrassed to do it himself."  
There was a note scribbled on the paper.   
"Sam, to be honest I'm not sure what made me want to crawl into your bed that night, but I'm glad I did. You've made my waking days happier.   
And I know this is terrible timing, but I just want you to know that I think I'd like to take this seriously when it's safe for me to wake up for a bit longer - B"  
Sam opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself when he saw the sign off.   
"PS. I hate you too. Just so we're clear on that." 

\---

When Bucky woke up, he was warm. That was the first thing that registered as odd. The second thing was that there was a person sprawled across his chest, and a mouth breathing near his ear.   
Sam.   
Bucky smiled. He didn't know how they'd managed to let him wake up like a person instead of in his Cryo tube, but this was a lot nicer. He kissed Sam on the top of the head.   
"Oh hey" Sam said sleepily. "You're awake. I missed you."   
"Go back to sleep."   
"Mhmm" 

Bucky watched with a smile as Sam drifted off again, then found himself drifting along, without even wondering how long he'd been frozen.


End file.
